


Он, я и его семья

by Seraphim_Braginsky



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bad Humor, Black Humor, Dark Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 20:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17536070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphim_Braginsky/pseuds/Seraphim_Braginsky
Summary: Если вы влюбились, и вам ответили взаимностью, не спешите расслабляться. Впереди еще такое важное дело, как знакомство с семьей вашего избранника. Гилберт вот этого не знал. Кто бы мог подумать, что у Вани, этого мальчика-ромашки, семейка - сплошные маньяки! А еще дорогие дядюшки в гости приехали. Беги, Гилберт, беги! :D





	Он, я и его семья

— У нас же все серьезно, да?

Ваня чуть не подавился вареником и, от греха подальше, решил отложить вилку в сторону. В горле было сухо, как в пустыне Сахара, и парень потянулся к стакану с компотом. Гилберт напряженно молчал, наблюдая за этими манипуляциями.

Мысленно возвращаясь к заданному вопросу, стоит отметить, что сам Иван никогда не задумывался о таком понятии как «серьезность» этих самых отношений. Тем внезапнее было то, что этот вопрос задал Гилберт. Гилберт, который раздолбай. Тот самый Гилберт, который пишет курсовую за десять минут до сдачи и спит с плюшевым цыпленком. Остановите землю: я сойду.

— Почему ты не знакомишь меня со своей семьей?

О, нет. Нет-нет-нет. Не надо, Гил, ты делаешь большую ошибку. Возможно, самую большую ошибку в твоей жизни.

Иван натянул на лицо неискреннюю улыбочку и мысленно взывал ко всем богам, чтобы они хорошенько шандарахнули Великого по голове. Но, увы, небо оставалось равнодушным к его мольбам. Гилберт все так же сверлил его подозрительным взглядом.

— Ну, если ты хочешь…

— Отлично! Тогда на выходных едем к твоим родственникам! — воодушевленно отозвался альбинос, буквально сияя, как лампочка Ильича. — Я уверен, они такие же милые, как ты.

Гилберт чмокнул русского в щеку и, насвистывая прилипчивый мотивчик, пошел приводить себя в порядок. Все же выходные не за горами. На темную ауру, расползающуюся вокруг Брагинского, немец внимания не обратил.

— Милые… Ага, очень. Особенно Наташа…

Ваня проводил его взглядом, в котором затаилась вся боль этого мира. Возможно, еще не поздно вырубить Гила и рвануть куда-нибудь за полярный круг…

***

Гилберт уже раз двести пожалел, что решился на подобный отчаянный шаг. Сейчас он ощущал себя, по меньшей мере, барашком среди волков. Как вообще у его Вани, у этого мальчика-ромашки, могут быть такие родственники?! Семейка Адамс курит в сторонке.

Он таки осмелился поднять взгляд от тарелки и нервно дернулся в ответ на акулью улыбочку Яны.

К слову, следует познакомить читателей со всеми героями этой чернушной комедии о том, как Гилберт пытался выжить понравиться семье своего избранника.

За небольшим круглым столиком восседал весь род Брагинских. Александр — отец Ивана, пугающий мрачный мужчина с холодным взглядом, от которого Гилберт чуть не поседел, не будь он альбиносом. Рядом с ним красивая длинноволосая женщина, Яна. Гилберт запоздало понял, что «дядя Саша» по сравнению с женой просто душка.

Также на обеде присутствовали Николай и Наташа, близнецы и младшие дети в семье, и прибывшие погостить дяди — Андре и Оливер. Последний, хотя и был самым приветливым из этой сладкой компашки, но вызывал определенные опасения своими подозрительными кексами. Гилберт счел за благо отказаться от дегустирования.

Первый день прошел в напряженной обстановке, и только Оливер источал лучи добра. Он же очень настойчиво уговорил Байлшмидта погостить. И вот тут начался самый эпик. Это была вторая ошибка, которую совершил Великий.

***

Встав с утреца, Гил хотел пойти подкрепиться на кухню. Кое-как заправив кровать, странно напоминавшую гроб (он старался не задумываться об этом), альбинос спустился вниз, внутренне предчувствуя приближение полярного лиса.

На кухне с бензопилой «Дружба» стоял Александр и весьма живописно разделывал чью-то тушку. Делал он это с виртуозностью бывалого маньяка.

— З-з-драстье.

— А, это ты. Заходи, поможешь, — мужчина, кажется, даже не удивился его появлению, продолжая кромсать чье-то тело. Он понял заминку Гилберта по-своему. — Да вот, новую купил. Старая что-то затупилась. Заработалась, бедная.

К слову, мясо Байлшмидт в этом доме больше не ел. Так, на всякий случай.

***

На следующий день он зашел на кухню только после того, как убедился, что душераздирающего шума бензопилы не слышно. Впрочем, обрадовался Гилберт зря.

На кухне оказалась хозяйка дома. Женщина стояла спиной к нему и чем-то подозрительно шебуршала. Гилберт почувствовал, как у него волосы встают дыбом от чавкающих звуков. По рукам Яны стекало что-то красное. Брагинская повернулась к нему, и Гилберт совершенно по-девичьи взвизгнул: все лицо Яны было забрызгано алым, а в руках она держала какие-то металлические щипцы, больше всего напоминающие средневековые орудия пыток.

Байлшмидт выскочил в коридор на сверхзвуковой скорости, проигнорировав удивленное лицо Брагинской.

— А я, вот, гранат почистила…

***

В доме было подозрительно тихо, и Гил, решив не будить лихо, пока оно тихо, собрался по-быстрому разогреть себе супчика и отползти в свою комнату. Он осторожно подкрался к кухонной двери и прислушался. Мертвая тишина, как на кладбище.

Перекрестившись, альбинос резко открыл дверь, готовый к очередному «сюрпризу», но — о чудо! — в комнате никого не было.  
Здесь Гилберту надо было бы почувствовать подвох, но он был слишком счастлив от мысли, что, возможно, хотя бы сегодня ему удастся сохранить немного своих нервных клеток.

Гилберт, уже порядком расслабившись, достал тарелку и поварешку. Его, к слову, не смутил подозрительный сиреневый цвет «супчика», но вот когда всплыла чья-то рука…

Спустившаяся на шум Яна обнаружила лежащего без сознания альбиноса и дымящуюся кастрюльку на плите. Она деловито подняла крышку и, подцепив поварешкой плавающую руку, печально вздохнула. До этого женщина по всему дому искала забытую Наташей отрезанную руку.

— Все-таки я их перепутала. Это ж наташкин домзад. Ой, как неловко вышло… — Яна покачала головой. Ната расстроится. Все же девочка на хирурга учится, вся в папу. Такая серьезная. Только домашку свою по всему дому разбрасывает. Ну ничего, с кем не бывает.

***

Отдельно следует упомянуть добрых дядюшек Андре и Оливера. Со временем Гил даже начал получать какое-то извращенное удовольствие от общения с этими двумя. Юмор у них был, мягко говоря, своеобразный.

В этот милый семейный вечер Олли и Андре остались развлекать молодежь, потому как Яна с Александром уехали за покупками, прихватив близнецов с собой. Гилберт перевел дух и скрестил пальцы, чтобы они (Яна и Саша) где-нибудь застряли в пробке. Желательно на месяц.

А потом Оливер с совершенно невиннейшей, а от того еще более пакостной улыбочкой спросил:

— А когда свадьба?

Гил подавился булочкой. Ваня нервно поправил шарф.

— Какая свадьба, дядя?

— Как это, какая? Ваша естественно. Не наша же, — хмыкнул Андре. — Мы-то с Олли давненько вместе. Надо праздновать так, чтоб на всю жизнь. До гробовой доски. Я даже, в силу профессии, могу помочь, — подмигнул француз.

— А вы кем работаете? — спросил Гил, предчувствуя, что ответ ему не понравится.

— Гробовщик я, — протянул Андре с неприятной ухмылкой. — Я вам даже на веночки скидки сделаю.

— Спасибо, дядя. Мы как-то не собирались пока умирать, — заметил Иван, пытаясь взглядом успокоить занервничавшего альбиноса.

— А зря, — вздохнул Бонфуа с миной кассира в похоронном бюро.

— Да-да! Ах! Племяшка! Я так рад! Хочешь кексик, что, нет? Так вот, любовь — это сказка… И она должна закончиться свадьбой! — радостно вещал Оливер.

Ваня подавился чаем.

-…или смертью. — поддакнул Андре.

Теперь уже Гилберт поперхнулся кексом.

-…да-да. Умереть в один день так романтично, — Оливер смахнул с ресниц скупую мужскую слезу.

Дальше двое мужчин настолько увлеклись мечтами о предстоящем торжестве, что, кажется, забыли о тех, ради кого это торжество, собственно, затевалось.

-…я даже уже делаю двойной гроб. Это будет моя лучшая работа.

— Ах, Андре! Ты такой романтик! Я тут подумал, а свадебный торт в виде черепа это не слишком тривиально?

-… — «ответил» Андре.

-… — «поддержали» Ваня и Гил.

— Если только его положить в гроб, то… — начал свою любимую шарманку француз.

— Мы не… не собираемся! Подождите… — попытался вразумить их Байлшмидт, но был прерван возмущенным Оливером.

— То есть как «не собираемся»?! Ах, Ваня, кому ты доверился, детка моя! Да и столько гостей будет. Надо же едой запастись. Поди-ка всех накорми…

— Когда еда закончится, можно скармливать гостей друг другу, — ехидно заметил Андре.

— Ну что ты такое говоришь, милый! Зря что ли Алекс хирургом работает. Ну что он, сыну не сможет банкет организовать?

— Еще и племянница по стопам идет. Какая талантливая девочка! У Алекса самый дохлый пациент умирал максимум минут через 10. У нее и пяти не продержался. Это надо уметь! — похвалил Бонфуа, с усмешкой наблюдая за стремительно бледнеющим Гилбертом.

— А вот Николя меня беспокоит. Совсем мальчик от рук отбился. Сидит со своими железкам. А я их потом вечно по чьим-то внутренностям ищу!

— Ничего. Плотником пойдет. Мне как раз помощник нужен. Будет для брата брачное ложе делать. Главное — железки у него отобрать. А то неудобно получится, если мой племянник станет вдовцом, так и не выйдя замуж.

И тут Иван не выдержал и поспешил увести белого как мел Гилберта от заботливых родственников. Тот уже ни на что не реагировал, мысленно, видимо, представляя сию колоритную свадьбу.

***

— А вот это комната Ванечки… — Яна решила провести экскурсию по дому специально для «дорогого» гостя. Начала она с комнаты старшего сына.

Немец морально приготовился и поэтому чуть не упал от удивления. Кровать Ивана была застелена нежно-голубым пледом с подсолнухами. На полках в два ряда сидели плюшевые мишки. В рамках на стене изображения милых котят. Только кран у шкафа с одеждой слегка выбивался из этой атмосферы няшности.

Яна брезгливо передернулась и трагично вздохнула.

— Ну что за напасть… Все дети как дети (Гилберт вспомнил Колю, точащего ножи и сюсюкающего с огромными черными пауками, и Наташку, тыкающую в куклу вуду иголками), а старшенький какой-то странный… Надо было его к психологу сводить.

— Да уж. Психолог бы ему не помешал, — буркнул немец себе под нос. — И мне тоже.

***

Ваня любил свою семью. Правда. Они, конечно, немного со странностями, но в целом… Он готов был им многое простить. Но те ясно дали понять, что Гил им не понравился.

Брагинский тяжко вздохнул. Ладно. Осталась только тяжелая артиллерия. Он потянулся к мобильнику и набрал знакомый номер. Вместо гудков звучала веселенькая мелодия.

— Герой слушает!

— Работа есть, герой, — хмыкнул русский, уже представляя лица любимых родственников. Он вкратце описал, что собственно требовалось от Альфреда.

— Да не вопрос, — бодро отрапортовал Джонс. — А прослушка обязательна?

— Да, Гил очень хочет быть свидетелем вашего знакомства.

***

Когда в дом ввалился, другого слова и не подберешь, Джонс, сияя белозубой улыбкой во все тридцать два, Яна почувствовала какой-то подвох. Но, по старой привычке, решила положиться на стандартные методы запугивания.

Альфред озадачено оглядел постные рожи присутствующих и вполне логично осведомился:

— А что, кто-то умер?

— Разве что мое чувство вкуса, — охотно ответил ему Андре, намекая на весьма специфические компотики, приготовленные Яной. Что с нее взять — специалист по ядам, а старые привычки не просто забыть.

Брагинская бросила на француза убийственный взгляд, на что тот отвесил ей глумливо-галантный поклон. Джонс, не теряя времени, уселся за стол рядом с офигевшим от такой наглости Николаем. Далее вся семья Брагинских притихла, почти с суеверным ужасом наблюдая, как Альфред поглощает кулинарные шедевры Яны (и даже тот самый сиреневый супчик), а потом запивает дымящимся компотом.

— Юноша, возьмите мою визиточку, она вам в скором времени понадобится, — шепотом сказал Андре, протягивая бодрому американцу карточку.

— А? Спасибо, — даже не взглянув на нее, отозвался Джонс. — Ох, компотик у вас что надо, ядреный такой. Хотя Артур все равно крепче пойло варит.

А потом случился Апокалипсис. Альфред решил проявить «вежливость».

— О, мама, а дядя Андре сказал, что вам сорок пять. Странно, я бы больше сорока не дал.

На кухне стало очень тихо.

Где-то в тайге сдох медведь. А Гилберт Байлшмидт ржал в своей квартире. Не зря он на Альфреда жучок повесил.

Дальше — больше. Как бы сказала Алиса, все чудесатее и чудесатее.

— И кем же ты работаешь, Альфред? — нервно улыбаясь спросила Яна.

— О, я тренер по фитнесу. Я кстати вижу, у вас тут целлюлитик. Да и круги под глазами. Ну ничего, сейчас хирургия все исправит, — Конечно, Джонс был сама тактичность.

Андре пакостно хихикнул.

Еще немного — и на одного американца в мире станет меньше.

У Яны начал дергаться глаз.

Потом Альфред решил накормить пауков Коли гамбургером. И ведь накормил же! Пауков больше нет. Коля в трауре.

Потом Ал резал колбасу скальпелем Саши и играл в футбол любимой заспиртованной головой Наташи.

И все время улыбался. Все. Время.

Яна впервые почувствовала что сдает позиции.

Где-то на заднем плане белугой завывал Николай, оплакивая безвременно почивших тарантулов.

Когда американец все-таки решил уйти, вся семья Брагинских вздохнула с облегчением. Яна, смирившись, позвонила сыну.

— Завтра семейный обед. Не забудь. И этого своего Гилберта возьми, — процедила женщина, трясущимися руками одергивая фартук.

Иван подмигнул сидящему рядом Байлшмидту. Это была абсолютная победа.


End file.
